


Learning to cook

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke finally has found a family who cares about him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: learning

Slowly Zeke got used to it to be a part of the Connor's family. First it had been difficult to overcome the mistrust he had against everyone, especially against adults. He could never count on his parents, the teachers at school had long given up the hope that one day he might graduate and most girl's parents at town almost freaked out at his name alone.

Then he had met Casey and what he had never had considered possible had happened: He was fallen in love. It was impossible not to love Casey. And it was impossible to ignore his parents, as much as he would have liked to do that. But Casey loved his parents and he had insisted that they would not only respect his relationship to Zeke but would take him to their hearts as soon as they would get to know him better.

Zeke set the table for lunch together while Casey was still busy in the kitchen and he smiled to himself. Of course, Casey had been right; the Connor's were just great, they almost treated him like a second son. That meant a lot of love and some stupid rules. The first felt much better than he had ever thought. Never before someone had truly cared for him, had shown interest in his live and future plans. But when he talked about it to go to College after graduation for the first time Mrs. Connor had pulled him into her arms with tears in her eyes and Mr. Connor had patted his shoulder. While Casey beamed at him with the most wonderful smile. Yes, it was great to be a part of the Connor's family.

Even if this meant to follow the rules. Smoking only on the porch, and when he wanted to stay overnight he had to sleep in the guestroom. Casey still had a curfew during the week though he finally had gained some more freedom over the weekends. All that his parents asked for was the lunch on Sunday.

Of course, Zeke was invited, too and he had to admit that he had started to enjoy this. He was a teenage boy, he was living on his own since years and cooking was for sure not his favorite occupation. It was mostly fast food; burger, pizza, frozen menus, a salad now and then. He actually was not very picky.

This had changed with the first dinner at the Conner's. Mrs. Connor was an excellent cook and she loved to spoil her family with special meals. And every time there were enough leftovers she did bag for Zeke.

„You really shouldn't eat fast food every day,“ she told him with a stern voice when she did found out about his food habits.  
„That's not healthy. And for sure much too expensive .“

Zeke shrugged.  
„Oh, that's okay. My parents send me a generous check every month.“

Mrs. Connor pulled her face.  
„That's a shame. You can't exchange love with money. Your mother should be around and care for you.“

„Mom, please leave it at that.“  
Though Casey saw the things the same way his mother did he knew that this discussion would go nowhere. The Tylers were pretty successful business folk but they were not good parents; never had been. So it was up to him and to his parents now to show Zeke what it meant to have a family who cared.

Mrs. Connor sight slightly, then an idea seemed to cross her mind.  
„I will give you some cooking lessons,“ she said.

For a moment Zeke was sure, that this was just a joke, then he noticed the familiar glance in her eyes. She was on a mission and like Casey, she wouldn't give in before she had gotten what she wanted.

„Thanks, that's nice,“ he murmured.  
„But don't go to any trouble, I'm fine.“

"Don't worry, it's no problem."  
Mrs. Connor smiled warmly.  
„Every young guy should know at least the basics of cooking. I know some recipes, simple but tasty. And you will find out quickly that with some tricks cooking isn't much more time-consuming than putting a frozen pizza in the oven.

So, it's a done deal. Come by next Saturday morning and we can start with a shopping tour to the farmers market. You can get there everything you need and it's fresh.“

Zeke glanced for help at Casey, but his boyfriend knew well enough that any protest would be in vain. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, with a hot cacao in front of him and a sappy grin on his face. At least until his mother's eyes fall on him.

„Well, and you … you won't live at home forever, too. So I guess it can't hurt when you join us.“

Now it was up to Zeke to grin wide.

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> written for Fan_Fic50 at LJ
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
